


Dean Winchester Was Not Gay

by books_and_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he is, Dean Winchester is Not Gay, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M, Male Slash, Sam Walks In, Smut, Well its implied smut, but STRONGLY implied smut, if you catch my drift ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: Dean Winchester was not gay... wait, sex with Cas doesn't count as gay, right?





	Dean Winchester Was Not Gay

Dean was not gay.  
Not when he watched back-to-back episodes of Dr Sexy, but not for the medical drama. Because after all, he was a good looking man. No shame in that.

Dean definitely wasn’t gay.  
Not when he stopped asking Cas to step out of his personal space, but instead stepped in closer and ran his hands underneath the lapels of the trench coat. After all, Cas was a hopeless virgin and the apocalypse was coming. This was a question of ethics, not sexuality.

No, Dean was sure he wasn’t gay.  
Not when the kisses changed from slow and cautious to sloppy and passionate. When hands roamed and hair became ruffled and the sober angelic exterior was overtaken by primal instincts and undulating hips. Not when he peeled off Cas’ shirt and left marks of his not-gayness across the broad planes of his chest. Not when he ghosted his way down Castiel’s torso, biting into his hip as every last item of clothing was removed.

How on earth could Dean be gay?  
Especially when every movement, every word came to him as though he’d done this a thousand times over, rolling over him in unceasing waves of lust until Cas came undone beneath him, Dean close behind.

 

Still not gay, even though Sam insists…

*I walked in on you balls deep in him Dean!*

…because what would Sam know.

 

Clearly, there was no way that Dean was gay.  
Not even when after months of relentless topping he was feeling a little more easily persuaded – perhaps due to the bottle of whiskey pulsing through his veins – and surrendered himself to Cas.

He wasn’t gay, even as sturdy hands massaged and curled and stretched.

Not gay, even as Cas slid in, angling his hips until OH MY GOD.  
Dean is gay, so very, very gay.

He could be as gay as glitter during mardi gras if that meant that this, this pleasure sending him so close to the edge of sanity, only held back by Cas’ grounding kisses and nibbles, would last forever.

More gay than he had ever before been willing to admit if they could hold this moment until the end of time.

More gay than most, after all, he was in love with an angel.


End file.
